1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retractable awning for mounting on a support surface with the awning having a reversibly driven roller anchoring an inner edge of an awning canopy and inner and outer pairs of pivotal support arms that extend and retract with extension and retraction of the awning whereby the awning canopy forms two different angles relative to horizontal when fully extended.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Retractable awnings have been in use for many years on building structures as well as mobile homes, recreational vehicles, and the like. The awnings are adapted to extend away from the side of the structure or vehicle to form shade adjacent the side thereof or be retracted adjacent to the support surface. When extended, the awning canopy forms a substantially planar sheet that is typically inclined relative to horizontal so that rain water will run off the canopy and shelter the area beneath the canopy not only from rain but from sun.
In the case of recreational vehicles and mobile homes, some such vehicles have recently been provided with slide-out units which are box-like structures which can be extended out of the vehicle to increase the usable space within the vehicle or retracted into the vehicle, for example when the vehicle is being moved or driven. When extended, the slide-out unit has a side wall displaced from the side of the vehicle in parallel relationship therewith as well as a top wall, bottom wall, and opposite side walls connecting the outer wall with the vehicle. A problem with slide-out units has resided in the accumulation of debris on the top wall of the slide-out unit when it is extended with such debris taking the form of dirt, leaves, or the like. When the slide-out unit is retracted back into the vehicle, this debris is also transported into the vehicle on top of the top wall. Accordingly, systems have been devised for covering the top of a slide-out unit to prevent the accumulation of debris so as to avoid the transport of that debris into the vehicle. An example of a cover or canopy for a slide-out unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,976, which is of common ownership with the present invention.
Further, awnings have been provided for recreational vehicles, mobile homes, and the like, having slide-out units wherein the canopy for covering the top of the slide-out unit has its inner edge secured to the vertical side of the vehicle above the slide-out unit and its outer edge secured to a lead bar on pivotal arms mounted on the outer face of the slide-out unit. When the slide-out unit is extended, the canopy covers the top of the slide-out unit and the canopy can then be further extended at a downwardly inclined angle with the pivot arms to serve as an awning over a window in the outer wall of the slide-out unit. An example of such an awning is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,440, which is also of common ownership with the present application. Such awnings are typically limited to the width of the slide-out unit as their purpose is only to provide a cover for the top of the slide-out unit and an awning for a window that may be provided in the outer wall of the slide-out unit.
In as much as some users of mobile homes and recreational vehicles having slide-out units also desire shade and shelter adjacent the vehicle where individuals can recreate under the protection of an awning, there has been a need for an awning that provides such shade for recreation as well as a cover for a slide-out unit and an awning for a window in the outer wall of the slide-out unit. Prior to the present invention, the cover for the slide-out unit and the awning for any window in the outer wall thereof has required a separate system from the awning conventionally found on recreational vehicles for shading an area adjacent the side of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is to provide a system for not only covering the top of a slide-out unit and providing an awning for a window in an outer wall thereof, but to also shade and protect an area adjacent the vehicle for recreation that the present invention has been developed.